Une promenade mouvementée
by Orange-ina
Summary: Petite histoire entre Graves et Twisted Fate, d'après leurs histoires originelles.


Les personnages appartiennent à Riot Game.

Yaoi soit couple homosexuel homme, si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Parcourant les champs de justice à la recherche de sa vengeance, cet homme a la carrure puissante, dont on pouvait facilement deviner les muscles puissants sous son ensemble de hors-la-loi, marchait avidement, recherchant le moindre mouvement pouvant trahir la personne qu'il chasse.

Un peu plus loin derrière lui, Twisted Fate suit son ancien camarade de beuverie, de jeu et son meilleur rival.

Il regrettait tout de même un peu, avec le temps, de lui avoir fait subir des années de souffrance par son égoïsme.

À l'époque son désir de manipuler la magie l'aveuglait totalement, mais suite à l'expérience concluante du Dr Xavier Rath sur lui même et le poids des années, il se rendit compte que son rival lui était bien plus cher qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Tout en soupirant silencieusement, il repensait à tous ses bons moments, particulièrement leur première rencontre. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un d'aussi doué que lui pour la triche, ils avaient tout les deux abattus quatre as sur la table.

Ça avait été le début d'une alliance et il avait alors depuis écumer les bars, les rues et les ports, raflant les mises aux tables de jeu.

Seulement, l'amitié qu'il portait pour Graves c'était petit à petit transformé en amour, mais c'est seulement après avoir revu Graves en prison que la réalité l'a pris de plein fouet.

Graves s'arrêta subitement et regarda derrière lui rapidement, son ouïe avait perçu un léger soupir non loin derrière lui, il décida alors de se cacher dans un bosquet pour voir si quelqu'un allait passer.

Sortant de ces pensées, Twisted Fate se rendit compte que Graves avait disparu, prudemment il se mis à accélérer le pas, regardant tout autour de lui, s'il n'était pas aller se camoufler dans la forêt.

Toujours dans son bosquet, Graves vit de loin Twisted Fate approché. Un mélange de rage et de douleur se mit à gronder en lui, la trahison de Twisted Fate l'avait fait souffrir.

Et il allait le lui faire payer, peut importe ce que son cœur en disait. Il attendit qu'il passe son bosquet pour lui bondir dessus :

« TWISTED FATE ! TRAÎTRE ! »

Il le vit regarder brièvement dans sa direction, mais trop tard, il l'avait renversé à terre.

Twisted Fate gisait couché dans la boue, Graves ayant une main sur sa gorge et son pistolet braqué sur son torse.

« Pourquoi ? »

Twisted Fate regarda Graves droit dans les yeux, la douleur qu'il pu y lire lui fit mal. Tous ses remords remontaient.

« Je suis désolé, mon désir de pouvoir m'aveuglait totalement à l'époque.

\- J'ai souffert à cause de toi, tu le sais ? »

Twisted Fate détourne son regard, oh que oui il le sait. Lui qui venait presque toutes les nuits, le regardant dormir, pouvant voir son corps meurtri de la torture qu'il subissait.

« Je le sais, je m'en veut tellement, si tu savait à quel point … »

Graves ricane, comment pourrait il savoir, lui qui n'a rien subit. Sa poigne serre un peu plus sa gorge et son pistolet s'enfonce dans la poitrine de Twisted Fate.

« Comment pourrait tu connaître ma douleur !

\- Je n'ai aucune excuse … »

Twisted Fate enlève la main de Graves de sa gorge, ce dernier n'étant plus que douleur, pousse son pistolet hors de sa poitrine.

Il se relève, regarde Graves dans les yeux, un pincement au cœur, avant de se coller à lui, respirant dans sa nuque le parfum boisé de Graves, mélangé à la poudre à canon.

Ses yeux s'humidifient, il murmure à son oreille, le visage crispé et la voix légèrement tremblante :

« Je suis tellement désolé, je m'en veut de t'avoir fait souffrit tant d'années »

Graves profite lui aussi de ce moment de tendresse, il avait oublié combien la présence de Twisted Fate lui avait manqué.

Il se sépare de lui, cale son menton dans sa main pour relever sa tête.

Son visage larmoyant le fait craquer, sans plus attendre il se jette sur ses lèvres tel un affamé.

Twisted Fate, surpris, les yeux ronds, il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

Mais finit par répondre à cet échange avec la même virulence.

Graves se lève, soulevant par les fesses Twisted Fates, les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille.

Tout en s'embrassant, il le plaque contre un grand arbre, s'arrache à ses lèvres et essuie de son pouce les restes de larmes.

Twisted Fate défait la cape de Graves, la jetant à terre, sort la chemise de son pantalon, passant ses mains en-dessous.

Savourant le contact des puissants muscles du torse fourni de Graves, il se sent durcir.

Il ouvre doucement un par un les boutons et écarte la chemise, la vue ne fait qu'attiser les flammes de son désir.

En voulant s'approcher, son érection rentre en contact avec celle de Graves, leurs arrachant un gémissement, Twisted Fate s'enfouit dans le cou de Graves, tout en enlevant sa chemise, puis passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Graves en profite pour à son tour déshabiller son amant, enlevant son chapeau, délivrant les doux cheveux, il en profite pour respirer son odeur soigneuse, il avait oublié que Twisted Fate aimait le parfum.

Il fait glisser son manteau au sol, dégrafe son veston et arrache presque les boutons de la chemise blanche par empressement.

Il découvre le torse plus fin mais non moins musclé de Twisted Fate.

Il repousse son corps contre l'arbre, il le sent frissonné sous ses mains du au froid de l'arbre contre son dos nu.

Il dépose ses jambes avant de défaire la ceinture du pantalon de Twisted Fate, le baissant à ces pieds, ne laissant qu'un simple caleçon comme maigre barrière.

Twisted Fate rougit, tout en le regardant –en se disant qu'il est vraiment craquant quand il rougit- Graves passe un doigt sous le caleçon, dévoilant son membre dressé.

Graves ce met à ces pieds, prend en main ses testicules, et de l'autre écarte ces jambes pour malaxer son postérieur.

Il approche doucement sa bouche, son souffle chaud sur le sensible gland, un léger coup de langue, Twisted Fate gémit légèrement.

Soudainement il le prend tout en bouche, de surprise il le sens se cambré tout en laissant échapper un gémissement de surprise.

Il passe ces mains dans les cheveux de Graves, témoignant de son plaisir.

Graves amène sa main libre faire sa bouche, lui faisant comprendre qu'il doit les lécher.

Une fois ces doigts assez humide, il se relève, retourne Twisted Fate, torse contre l'arbre, lui écarte à nouveau les jambes, et entre en premier doigt dans son intimité.

Twisted Fate se crispe un peu, mais les doux mouvements de Graves font rapidement disparaître son désagrément.

Sentant qu'il allait mieux, il inséra un 2ème doigt.

Cette fois Twisted Fate grimaça et se crispa, Graves fit de léger mouvement de ciseaux à l'intérieur tout en caressant sa verge.

La douleur succombant au plaisir, Graves fit de plus ample mouvement de pénétration, puis retira ces doigts, s'attisant un gémissement de frustration.

Il enleva son pantalon, cracha dans sa paume pour lubrifier sa virilité, et la présenta à l'antre de Twisted Fate.

Il poussa doucement, tentant de ne pas trop le faire souffrir, souffrait quelque peut, il fallait dire que Graves n'était pas mal équipé.

Le gland passé, Graves s'arrêta, pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer.

Au bout de quelque minute, Twisted Fate s'agita un peu, pour lui faire comprendre que c'était bon.

Graves, moins délicat, s'enfonça d'un seul coup. Twisted Fate gémit mi-douleur, mi-plaisir.

Mais Graves n'avait que trop attendu, il entama de long va et vient.

Pour faire passer la douleur, il caressait vigoureusement le membre de Twisted Fate.

Graves changeait d'angle de pénétration jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la prostate, organe si sensible, provoquant une déferlante de désir chez Twisted Fate, ces jambes en tremblaient.

Graves accéléra la cadence, sa main se calant sur le rythme, Twisted Fate ne tenait plus, atteignant l'orgasme dans un long gémissement, il se libéra, arrosant l'arbre de sa semence blanche.

Graves sentant les parois se resserrer autour de son pénis, finit lui aussi par se libérer en son amant, dans un gémissement rauque.

Se reposant quelque instant sur le dos de Twisted Fate, se retire, essuya sa virilité.

Pris le manteau de Twisted Fate pour l'étendre au sol, y posa doucement Twisted Fate.

Puis il chercha sa cape avant de se coucher contre lui, les recouvrant tout les deux avec.

« Plus jamais je ne te trahirais, se fut la pire de mes erreurs, mais au finale devenue mon plus grand bonheur. »

Graves lui caressa la joue.

« Depuis le temps que j'attends que ton cœur s'ouvre. »

Ils sourirent tout les deux, avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

THE END

Et oui ils dorment dans la forêt x')

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, autant pour partager ce qui vous plait ou déplait, et surtout si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes )


End file.
